


Not Sure What To Call This

by amazingalec



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alcohol, Alternative Universe - No Island, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bullying, Character Death, Cussing, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Bashing, M/M, Top Jack Merridew/Bottom Roger, not really but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingalec/pseuds/amazingalec
Summary: Losing Simon was like a nightmare. How could such a thing happen to the very light of Roger's life?Roger, overwhelmed with grief, simply takes the shit thrown at him, before he decided enough was enough. Not long after that, the bullied becomes the bully, he changes schools, and that's when he runs into Jack.Falling for your best friend isn't a very pleasant experience. How will Roger fare in his struggle to get over Simon, as well as get over his newfound feelings for Jack? Will he do something he'll regret? I mean, probably, he's R o g e r--Anyway, I'm bad at summaries, just try your best not to cringe at the horrid writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I was bored and I decided to start writing this clusterfuck of a fanfiction.  
> So yeah  
> Enjoy my awful writing skills, little dudes.

“Please, just…Stay with me, please, I-…I can’t lose you…”

A small, sad smile spread across the younger boy’s face, as he whispered, “It’s my time…It’ll be okay. R.” Tears threatened to spill out of the terrified grey eyes that stared down into the eerily calm green eyes below. “Please, don’t leave me…” Roger whispered, his voice strained from the emotions he was overwhelmed with at the moment. Just as the other male opened his mouth to respond, he went limp, the heart monitor flat-lining. “Simon-? No, no, no, no...” Panic began to set in, as Roger desperately called for the nurse, a doctor, someone, _anyone_.

 _Time of death: 09:45_.

Roger didn’t cry at Simon’s funeral. In fact, he was silent the entire time. That is, until everyone had left. As soon as he and Simon’s newly dug, and filled, grave were alone, Roger broke down. He covered his mouth with his right hand, trying to muffle his sobs. “Why…-? Why did you do it? You didn’t have to go through it alone, damn it!" He ran a hand through his hair, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. "I-I just wish you would’ve...-“ He cut himself off taking a deep breath. “I brought your favourite flowers. I know you always joked about wanting dead flowers at your funeral, but…” A weak laugh sounded from the pale boy’s throat, as he gently placed the bouquet of assorted roses, colours ranging from a pale yellow to a shade of crimson.

~The following week~

“Oh, look, the fag’s crying again. Is it because of your boyfrie—oh, sorry, you don’t have one anymore. The poor bastard probably killed himself because he was too nice to end things with _you._ ”

Roger quickly wiped at his eyes, standing up. Damn it, he swore this wouldn’t happen again. “Shut the hell up. You can tease me all you want, but you don’t even deserve to think about him, nonetheless talk about him.” He replied, anger lacing his words. The group of boys simply laughed, moving closer. They were obviously planning something. That ‘something’ didn’t exactly seem like it would be very fun for Roger.

“Get the fuck away from me!”

“Sto-op! Please-! Just leave me alone!”

By the time the boys left, Roger was a sobbing mess on the bathroom floor, with bruises littering his face and body.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was also really short  
> Oh well

_~8 months later~_

“Out of my way, loser.” Roger growled, as he shoved past a kid he, and almost the entire school, had nicknamed ‘Piggy’, for obvious reasons. The boy fell to the ground, his specs slipping off of the end of his nose, and hitting the floor with a smash. A snicker escaped the dark-haired boy, simply continuing on his way. As he did so, he collided with someone’s chest, giving a startled noise, as the taller person’s books hit the tiled floor. After regaining his composure, he examined the other, taking in the fiery red curls, the icy blue eyes, and the scowl on his angular face.

“Well? I’m waiting.”

“…Excuse me?”

“Are you really that dense? Pick up my books for me.”

Roger scoffed, raising a dark brow in a challenging manner, “No. You have arms, and you have hands. Pick them up yourself.” He couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy, thinking he could talk like that to _Roger_.

“Either way, _you_ knocked into _me_ , and those books aren’t picking themselves up.”

“Again, pick them up _yourself_ , asshole.”

“You have no idea who I am, do you?” The older boy asked, honestly surprised at how this kid was acting.

“No, and frankly, I don’t give a damn.” Roger retorted, attempting to shove past the other. As soon as he did this, he was pinned against the nearest locker. “ _Don’t_ walk away from me, when I’m having a conversation with you. I’m _Jack fucking Merridew_.“ Roger pursed his lips, thinking. He had definitely heard the name before. “And I’m _Roger fucking Talbot_. I told you, I don’t give a damn who you are, I’m not picking your books up for you.”

With a small grin, Jack released Roger. “I like you.” He then examined the other, before continuing, “However, you’re going to have to work on that attitude of yours.”

Roger simply stared at the taller boy, confusion written on his face. “…huh?” Then came the two sentences that, quite honestly, changed his life. “Meet me in the choir room, tomorrow, at 8:00. Don’t be late, or you can forget about it.” Jack then turned, stooped to pick up his books, and walked away, leaving the dark-haired boy speechless and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer but still pretty short lmao

In the progression of a mere three months, Jack and Roger were inseparable.  They quickly became very close friends, despite their differences, and their similarities. “Get your ass over here in five minutes.” _Click._ Roger almost snorted, slipping his phone into his pocket, and grabbing his jacket. Soon enough, he was knocking on Merridew’s front door. The door swung open not even a minute later, revealing Jack. “You’re late, by thirty five seconds—“

Roger rolled his eyes, “Sod off, I’m here, aren’t I?” He replied, a grin tugging at his lips. The red-head pushed the door open further, gesturing for Roger to come inside. Once inside, Roger turned, to quirk an eyebrow at the older boy. “So?  What’s up?”

“I was bored. I figured we could go have some fun together.” Jack replied, that damned grin creeping upon his face.

“Who is it today? Lard-ass, Golden Boy, or the conjoined twins?”

“All three of ‘em are out today, so, all of the above. Up for it?”

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Shut it, fatty!” Jack sneered, cutting the other boy off.

“Hey, leave him alone! And his name is _Peter._ ” Ralph cut in, huffing. He brushed a lock of blond hair from his eyes, which looked dull and troubled now that Jack and Roger were present.

“How about you grow a pair and _make_ me, Golden Boy?” Jack retorted, stepping closer to the blond.

The twins simply watched, afraid to speak.

Roger examined the two, giving that look of his, which struck fear into many hearts. “What, are you scared?” He asked, as he stepped closer to intimidate them further.

“Well—“ Eric began, immediately being cut off by his brother, “Of course we’re not scared.”

“Oh? And why not?” Roger inquired, his face mere inches away from Sam’s.

Sam simply smirked, “You think you’re all big and bad but…” He lowered his voice, “I know what you’re hiding, Talbot. Actually, I know a few things that you’re hiding.”

An unfamiliar emotion flickered across Roger’s eyes, immediately disappearing as quickly as it had come. “I doubt it.”

“I wouldn’t test me, if I were you. If you don’t believe me, I could always spill everything I know to your buddy over there.”

“ _Please_ , I know you’re just trying to scare me.” Roger leaned closer, his lips almost brushing Sam’s ear, “It’s not working, dumbass.”

“ _Tsk, tsk,_ what would _Simon_ think of your behaviour?”

Roger froze, speechless. Finally, he spoke, “…How…?”

“I told you, I know some things about you. Again; I wouldn’t test me.”

 

“What, can’t reach them?” Jack laughed, holding Piggy’s specs far above his head. “That’s too bad, Fatty.”

“Jack, could you stop being an arrogant prat, and just give them back? You know he can’t see without them.”

Jack flashed a grin at the pair, literally tossing Piggy’s glasses at him. The rounder boy barely avoided dropping them, as he flushed, and hurriedly put them on. “You’re no fun, Ralphie.” His grin simply grew, as he barked out a, “Roger, let’s go, these twats don’t know how to have a good time.”

Roger obliged immediately, stepping away from the twins and moving to Jack’s side. He followed the red-head out, lost in thought. “That was lame. Want to do something else?” Jack proposed, quirking an eyebrow.

“Sure. Like what?” Roger finally replied, forcing a small smile.

“Well, my parents aren’t home, and they never lock the liquor cabinet…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the only excuse I have for this is the fact that when inebriated, you do things that your conscious mind would never actually allow  
> Being tired and horny also have the same result, and since Roger is all three, some shit is going to go down  
> It's probably pretty bad because I couldn't find the right way to word things but y e a h

“What?”

“I said,” Roger paused to take another sip of his drink, “‘Have you ever had sex with a man?’”

Jack shifted slightly, “Well, no. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious, I guess.”

“Have you?”

“Hm?”

“Have _you_ ever had sex with a man?”

“Yeah. Quite a few times, actually.”

“Did you top or bottom?” Jack inquired, quirking a fiery brow.

“Mm, both—we switched it up, every once in a while.”

“I can’t really envision you topping often, to be completely honest.”

“Why not-? Do I give off like...bottom-y vibes or something?” Roger asked, sounding more than slightly inebriated.

Jack laughed a bit, before he replied, “Yes, actually. You just...you seem like a bottom to me.”

“I can top just fine, thank you –“

Jack almost snorted. “I doubt it—I bet you’re better at taking it up the ass.”

Roger flushed, his cheeks tinted red, “I could be a _fantastic_ top, for all you know!”

“Yeah, sure, and I’m the bloody Queen!”

Roger huffed, a laugh escaping him directly afterward.

It was silent for a bit, as the two boys simply enjoyed each other’s company, and finished their beverages.

Finally, Roger broke the silence, huffing once more.

“What?”

“All this talk about sex got me horny.”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at him. “If you need to, like, take care of business, you can use the bathroom as long as you clean up your mess-“

Roger stood up, and turned toward the other boy. “Thanks,” He then leaned forward to whisper into the red-head’s ear, “But I think I’d prefer if you took care of things for me, Chief.” He began to suck at the older male’s pulse-point, knowing he’d most likely be pushed away.

"You say you can top.." Jack started, his arms slipping around the smaller boy, " _Show me."_

Roger then dragged his lips up to Jack's ear, his breath hot against Jack's skin, "Are you sure you can handle it?" His hand slowly trailed down Jack's body,coming to rest on his inner thigh, near his crotch. 

Jack flashed a grin, "Of course I can." He then tilted his head, so he could lock eyes with Roger, "However, if you can't actually top half as well as you say you can, I'll have to take over.." 

"Trust me, you won't have to." 

 

  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I don't know if I want to write smut in this chapter, but if you'd let me know what /you/ want, that'd be great! Feedback is very appreciated, and this chapter was definitely not my best work  
> I guess what I'm saying here is let me know if you want smut in the next chapter or not -  
> Yeah I talk too much lmao I'm out  
> Catch you later, lttle dudes


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah here's another chapter f i n a l l y lmao  
> I've been a bit busy, but I'll try to update more often  
> I'm not good at writing smut but I t r i e d  
> Also, it's a bit late, but I still wrote it--  
> Enjoy, little dudes

"Didn't you want to see if I could top or not?" Roger inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I changed my mind. The idea of bottoming isn't as appealing to me." Jack replied, as he flipped Roger over, onto his stomach. The younger male shifted slightly, trying, and failing, to hide his excitement. "Besides, I'm sure you enjoy being fucked senseless, like a whore." 

Roger shifted a bit more, his normally pale cheeks tinted red. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Was all he said, as he propped himself up with his elbows, only to have his arms immediately be pinned down. 

"Either way, you're bottoming." Jack stated, as he held Roger's arms down. He slowly trailed rough little nips and bites down the younger male's neck, making sure to leave a few marks. It was then that he moved his lips back to Roger's ear, "You know what those marks mean?" Roger was about to respond, when he was cut off. "These marks mean that you're  _mine_. I own you, tonight. You got that?" An involuntary noise erupted from Roger's throat, as he nodded, "Yes, sir, I understand." _"_

"What a good little slut." Jack cooed, chuckling a bit. "How would you like it if I fucked you dry? Hm? Would you like the pain?" The red-head questioned, as he released his hold on Roger's arms, trailing a freckled hand down the younger male's body, and giving the smaller boy's ass a smack. A choked moan escaped Roger's lips, his hips lurching forward unintentionally. "Yes-" He breathed, "I would like that, sir." Jack smirked slightly, as he discreetly began to remove his trousers. "Good." Of course, he still had to stretch Roger, to ensure that he didn't tear a muscle or some shit. He slowly began to circle Roger's entrance with a slender finger, after sucking on the digit for a bit to make it a little slicker. Slowly, he began to push the finger inside, causing Roger to inhale sharply at the intrusion. Jack then began to pump his finger in and out of the other, gradually picking up the pace. He searched around inside of Roger for his prostate, placing small kisses along the smaller boy's body. Soon, he had Roger moaning and begging for more, his hips rocking back against Jack's hand.  _"Stay still."_ Jack growled, as he added another finger. He moved them in a scissoring motion, stretching the younger male farther. Soon, there was a third finger added to the mix, as well.

 _"Jack,_ please-!" Roger whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut. He just needed more than the other's fingers inside him. 

"You want me to fuck you?"

Roger nodded in response, a small noise escaped him, as he did so.

"Beg for it, then. Show me just how badly you need me to fuck you, like the little cock-slut you are."

"Please, Chief. I-I  _need_ you to fuck me. I want to wake up tomorrow with sore hips and a raw throat-- I want to feel like I was fucked the previous night, a month later. I want the neighbours to know just how hard I was fucked, because of how loudly I was screaming for you. Just-- I need you to fuck me as roughly as you can,  _please_ , I'll do anything--  _Ah-!_ " Roger released a low moan, as Jack cut him off by roughly shoving into the dark-haired boy, his thumbs pressing into the divots of the other's hip bones. The taller male then pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back in, repeating the motion several times, and becoming rougher with each thrust. Roger couldn't help the loud moans that escaped him, as he grasped desperately at the sheets, choking out a, " _H-harder, Jack, fuck!_ " 

The red-head obliged, slamming into the other boy as hard as he could, low groans sounding from his throat. Soon, the only sounds that could be heard were moans and the slapping of skin-on-skin. That is, until a loud cry of pleasure erupted from the smaller boy, as he threw his head back, white-hot pleasure coursing through his body. " _T-there_ \--" 

Jack's trademark smirk managed to make an appearance, despite the noises that escaped the taller boy. He angled himself so he could hit Roger's prostate repeatedly.

After maybe three minutes of this, Roger was screaming Jack's name as he finished, the white substance coating the sheets and his chest. About five more thrusts, and Jack was pulling out, a string of curses spilling from his lips, as he came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, mom-  
> Okay, so, any suggestions about what the next chapter should consist of?  
> I have some ideas, but, I'd definitely like to hear your opinion(s)  
> Anyway, catch you later, little dudes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the first chapter is very short and awful but I tried


End file.
